fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peira and Sheyna (Series)
Peira and Sheyna is a comic series created by Sorastitch. It stars Peira and Sheyna as they go on weird misadventures. It is the first comic series in the Doodleland Comics company line up. It follows after Fantendo: Swapnote. Season 1 Issues Peira and Sheyna vs the Xbox One The first issue, where Peira and Sheyna have defeat the Xbox One, which took over the Microsoft building. It also introduces the main villians of the series, the Mexican Drug Cartel. First Appearances of: Peira, Sheyna, Mexican Drug Cartel, The Xbox One Animals and Crossing Signs The second issue, where Sheyna gets Animal Crossing and Peira goes to Tiger Cafe. Eventaully an evil Isabelle sucks Sheyna into the game and Peira has to go into save her. First appearances of: Alexsia, Tiger Cafe, Isabelle Go on a Game Show Peira and Sheyna go on a game show called "Double or Something" and go against a robot and a girl named Amitha. After flawlessly winning most of the game, they screw up in the competion and reveal something way bigger than the cash they earned. First appearances of: Regil Hodges, X-101, Amitha Vs November Peira is convinced that the month of November is out to get her! As revenge, she is taking down the things exclusive to November like No Shave November, leaves falling off trees, and the McRib beast. However, Sheyna thinks Peira is just crazy. First appearances of: Shift, Eve, The McRib Beast Spend A Weekend At Bernies When Peira goes on a sugar rush and accidentally knocks out Chen, they must do his second job for him: working for a big corporation where he is one of the higher members. First appearances of: Tess, John C. Morris, and "phaem0Thid" Pumpkin O' Terror I Sheyna accidentally awakens an ancient creature that will haunt them every Halloween by telling them scary stories of alternate timelines. Pilot Peira meets Sheyna as they go against a huge conspiracy involving the housing market and the postal service. X1: Judgement Day A Reggie from the future tells Sheyna and Peira that while they destroyed the Xbox One and prevented Judgement Day, they didn't destroy the idea of an Xbox One. They must go back in time to destroy the Xbox One's idea in the cave of ideas while trying not to get killed by XBOX-800s. This issue was released when the Xbox One was released. First Appearances of: R-800, XBOX-800 VS. Amitha This episode has no current information. Peira and Sheyna vs the Mexican Drug Cartel The last issue of season 1. The Mexican Drug Cartel enacts it's revenge, along with every villain in the series so far. Peira and Sheyna will get answers for questions they've been asking the entire series and some body will die. Season 1 Summary Sheyna is turning in her copy of "Street Fighter vs Animal Crossing" on the same day of the Xbox One launch. In the confusion, the dimwitted cash register gives her a Xbox One and springs her back home. Sheyna plops it on the couch, and announces that's she's home, the next panel showing that the Xbox One has installed itself into Peira and Sheyna's TV and destroyed their other consoles. Peira Noid naturally asks some questions, Sheyna not really knowing the answers to them. Peira Noid retreats with a "mkay", obviously paranoid about the Xbox One. Later in the night, the Xbox One transforms into a walking robot. Peira Noid, who has been up all night due to her panaoia... Season 2 Issues VS The Music Industry ??? Pumpkin O' Terror II ??? Kind Of Celebrate Christmas ??? Category:Series